The Scissorhands and the Noblewoman
by U. Fenix Lencaster
Summary: A one-shot. A short bittersweet story of the Vocaloid song, Scissorhands (Shiiza Hanzu). A very nice song, indeed. Enjoy!


-SCISSOR HANDS-

Just a one-shot from the Vocaloid song, Scissor Hands. I do not own the song and have no connection with the creator of the song and Vocaloid. Only a piece of my fantasy. Enjoy! No flames etc.

CHARACTERS

Scissor Hands: An upper-middle class young man who born with a gruesome, scissor-like pair of hands. He fell in love with a noblewoman from his town. Have a short, slightly spiky brunette hair. His eyes are silver in colour. He usually wears a white shirt with sleeves rolled back and an orange vest on top of it. A black trousers accompanied with a pair of black shoes. He also have mental problems and infatuated with the noblewoman. Sees the nobleman and his men as a threat to noblewoman.

Noblewoman; An elegant woman who already married to a nobleman. She is a kind, warm-hearted woman with a tendency to sulk. She cares for Scissor Hands as her friend and felt pity for him so she decided to protect him. She actually loves her husband deeply but currently she is in a fight with her husband because of a misunderstanding. She may be the lady in her house but she's actually the head of her family. Have a red, elegant hair which grows past her shoulders. She is usually seen wearing a coat worn over a black shirt with a red tie. She also wear a 2 layered skirt which is black (outer) and yellow (inner) in colour. And also a pair of black boots. Is a pro in fencing and arm-to-arm combat. She also have light blue eyes.

Nobleman; A handsome and muscular man who is married to noblewoman. He also loves his wife deeply. He looks cold, appears unapproachable and arrogant but he is protective of his wife. He hates Scissor Hands and afraid that he will harm his wife. He have a short black hair with golden eyes. Usually seen with a black blazer with a green shirt underneath and a black and yellow striped tie. Wears a black trousers and a jet black pair of shoes. He rarely smiles. He decided to reconcile with his wife. Is his wife sparring partner (and battle buddies).

…..

1-Scissor Hands stare at the noblewoman as she is walking with her husband on a snowy night while he is holding a red rose with a fallen petal.

2-Snows which fallen on Scissor Hands' metallic scissor-like fingers doesn't melt. He stands under a street light. All passer-by starts to whisper to each other, making fun and gossiping about Scissor Hands. In Scissor Hands' eyes, all of them are dark, distorted shadows. Scissor Hands looks at his razor sharp metallic fingers, and is still staring at the noblewoman who is bickering with her husband while entering her carriage with him. He decided to follow the couple back to their mansion. He slipped under the carriage, and found a comfortable spot between the wheels. He uses his fingers to look at the noblewoman's reflection since she sits beside the window.

3- The bickering of the couple stopped. And the couple remain silence. The noblewoman stares outside of her window. The Scissor Hands sigh as he saw the noblewoman's full face. But behind the noblewoman's face is the nobleman's, who looks at his wife with sad and worrying eyes. Suddenly a drop of tear fell from the noblewoman's cheek. A crossing rage stormed Scissor Hands' heart as he glares at the nobleman.

4- When the couple reaches their mansion, the nobleman deeply apologize to his wife once they reached the grand hall located at middle of their mansion. After they reconcile, the noblewoman spars with her husband on fencing for practice. The Scissor Hands, who just arrived outside the grand hall's windows after sneaking into the noble couple's lawn, mistaken it as a fight between the noblewoman and her husband. A group of guard spotted the Scissor Hands. But before a guard could aim at the Scissor Hands, he stabbed the guard to death while the other guards were shocked and shoots a few stray bullets to Scissor Hands. Scissor Hands, who is amused that he killed a guard. Proceeds to kill more and the nobleman. The nobleman and the noblewoman heard the sounds of gunshots and more guards came to them to protect the couple.

5- As countless of guards trying to stop the Scissor Hands, they will get stabbed by him. The rest of the guards start to panic as they preparing for combat, shaking. The nobleman, feeling his wife is threatened, uses his fencing sword to combat Scissor Hands. They fought each other decisively and, the nobleman fall onto the ground. The noblewoman starts to run towards her husband, crying but the guards stopped her.

6-As Scissor Hands rises his hand to kill the nobleman, his hand starts to glow. The glow continues to his entire body as he is immobilized. His body starts to crack and shatter, as he is cursed that he will never kill a loving couple. As he starts to disappear, he saw the noblewoman, still crying. His view became more and more distorted as time passes. He regretted making his love crying with a broken heart. He have a thought, that he can caress the noblewoman's cheek if they ever meet again.

7- Scissor Hands disappeared from view. The noblewoman rushes towards her husband. As both of them embracing each other, the Scissor Hands who is transparent look at his back once toward the couple. And vanishes from the world.


End file.
